


A Year Gone

by PerduEtSeul



Category: Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: Death, Drug Use, time passed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerduEtSeul/pseuds/PerduEtSeul
Summary: After TWOTL one walked away. One didn't. Will Graham pov.





	A Year Gone

When Jack found him on the beach, he let him believe that Hannibal had taken them both over the edge.   
There would be no convincing the head of the BAU anyway, so he kept that to himself.   
Even a year later, after all of his injuries had healed, he kept his silence.   
Falling back into his old life was hard. The easy part was granting a no-contest divorce to Molly.   
The hard part was walking the same hallways and standing in the same rooms where he'd once breathed the same air as Hannibal Lecter.   
He had stopped shaving altogether because when he smiled the scar on his cheek pulled in to look like a twisted kind of dimple. And he couldn't look at it anymore.   
He was hailed as a hero when the Red Dragon was found dead. And again when the doctor's body was finally released from the icy grip of the Atlantic.   
He spent much of the next several weeks intoxicated on both his pain medication and cheap whiskey.   
A year passed before he could go back.   
Not that he hadn't tried.   
He'd been in his car more than once and halfway there before he had to turn around again.   
Pulling up to the cliff house, not surprised to see that no one had ever moved into the lush home. But glad that the police tape and evidence lock-out tags had been removed.   
Snow falling slowly from the sky, unhurried in its rush to the earth beneath his feet.   
Sunlight trying to warm the day unsuccessfully.   
Flakes melting against his face at the point of contact as he inhales salty sea air, opening his eyes and looking out at the horizon. The thought of looking down making his stomach twist in knots.   
Standing here again he could almost feel Hannibal standing next to him.   
If he dared to let the pendulum drop, he could see it. Played out exactly as it had that night.   
He had no need to do that.   
He still saw the man in his dreams, could still hear his voice echoing in his head.   
So many things left unsaid between them.   
The only conversations they have now are all one sided.   
Finally looking down at the waves crashing on the rocky beach below, almost expecting to see pebble like sand still stained with blood.   
But it's just a craggy beach.   
Just an empty house.   
Just a ragged stretch of coastline.   
But it would always be a pivotal place in his own memory palace.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcome.


End file.
